Konoha's Red Death
by Snorlax891
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has been through a lot in her twenty six years of life. From fighting in a war, to witnessing the deaths of friends and family, and having a demon sealed inside her body, she's run the gambit of odd things that could possibly happen to a person. Surely training a team of fresh Genin won't show her anything the young Jonin hasn't seen before...right...right?


A/N: Wow! It's been a while since I've uploaded anything! I missed you all! Anyways, this is my first time writing a Female Naruto, and working with most of these characters, so I hope they're all still believable, and not to OOC! The AU they live in would alter them a bit, but you know what I mean! Anyways, let me know what you all think!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto slid to a halt in front of her mirror, a bright smile on her face and her big, blue eyes shining with joy. Taking a calming breath, she adjusted her open combat vest to ride more comfortably on her shoulders, before reaching up to adjust her Leaf headband as well, centering the symbol in the middle of her forehead and tightening the orange band.

"Today's the day," she declared quietly, but proudly, her hands trailing down her blue-clad body, checking her weapons and other shinobi supplies by feel, out of habit and long practice. "Today's the day I take the next step, and become a Jonin Sensei. I'll have a team of cute little Genin to train, all reliant on me…just like Dad." Her smile grew even wider. "One step closer to becoming Hokage."

"Oi. Brat," came the deep, annoyed, rumbling voice in her head, though she could hear the tinge of fondness to it that most would miss. "It's too early for your overwhelming enthusiasm. Can't you be more subdued, like a normal person?"

She chuckled. "If I was 'normal,' we probably wouldn't make such a great team Kurama. Besides," she patted her belly gently, where the seal was. "You know you love me." As if to highlight the obvious, she grinned in to the mirror, expressing her sheer, bright happiness.

"Hmmph," the fox grunted. "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when there's something interesting happening."

"Don't nap too long. We meet our Genin team today, remember?" She headed towards the door, before remembering her breakfast, and dashing back in to the kitchen, swiping a few rice balls from the table, and juggling them between her hands and mouth as she slipped in to her orange shinobi sandals, and out the door.

" _Your_ Genin team," Kurama grumpily corrected. "It's not my fault I'm being dragged along for the ride."

Naruto giggled as she leapt to the rooftops, making her way towards the Academy, where her students were no doubt waiting for her, innocent, bright-eyed and eager to become true shinobi…at least, that's how it went in her mind anyway.

"Whatever you say Fuzzball," she declared, before stuffing an entire rice ball in to her mouth, and chewing loudly.

The only response from the fox was some mild, wordless grumbling, making her smile around her mouthful.

Dashing across the rooftops at high speed, it didn't take her long to arrive at the Academy, memories swelling up inside her as she dropped to the ground, and walked in through the main entrance. She ran a hand through her hair, adjusting her twin ponytails as she walked, before shoving her hands in her pockets.

It was all hitting her now as she walked these halls: studying and training with Kakashi, gossiping and reading trashy romance novels with Rin, pulling elaborate pranks with Obito. The hallways themselves seemed to echo with the ghosts of the past, screams and laughter and chatter and tears of the shinobi who came before her echoing in the empty spaces. Inevitably, with the good memories came the bad: Rin captured by the Stone ninja, Obito buried under a pile of boulders, Kakashi putting his Chidori through Rin's chest…Shaking her head, she couldn't help the shiver that went up her spine. It was better not to think of that, of the death of her friends. They had both died hero's deaths after all. She nodded enthusiastically, short and sweet. Yes, better to think of the good times she'd had with them. Besides, she had happier things to think of right now anyways.

Being a shinobi, she compartmentalized, shoving dark memories of her friends and the war in to thier own locked box in the back of her mind, and instead pulled up her memories of the three young Genin she would be mentoring from today. From what she knew of them, after reading their files, it should be an interesting experience for all involved if nothing else.

It was mere moments after that, that she found herself standing outside the classroom that housed her soon to be students, and she took a deep breath. Inside, she could hear the chatter of students within, a good sign, she was early to pick up her team, but she always preferred to be early rather than late. A brief cloud of darkness formed above her head at the thought. _Obito was always late,_ she recalled morosely. _And he always had the worst excuses._

There was a rumbling before her dark thoughts could consume her, making her shake her head. "Idiot, didn't you just say you weren't going to think about that anymore?" Kurama's voice sounded sleepy and partially annoyed and yet it still carried tones of care.

"Shut up," she muttered at him, his laughter making her blush. Taking another calming breath, and also pushing any thoughts of, _annoying foxes,_ to the side, she let her trademark smile take over her face, before sliding the door open, and stepping in to the room.

There were multiple teams of freshly minted Genin here, scattered about the room. Some were talking, some were showing off to friends and teammates, flexing and such, though that was mostly the boys. Naruto gave a little shake of her head. Boys. Always trying to show off, no matter how old they got.

Up in the corner, three particular students caught her eye. _Ah, I see the Ino-Shika-Cho formation is alive and well this generation._ Akimichi Choji was eating from a bag of chips, as expected, Nara Shikamaru was, predictably, fast asleep, his head down on his crossed arms, and Yamanaka Ino, was, like most of the other girls in the room, focused solely on Uchiha Sasuke. She glanced down at said Uchiha, and that led her to another trio, this one sitting in the front of the classroom, nearest the windows.

 _Ah,_ she thought happily. _There they are._ This would be her new Genin team, though to call them a, "team" at the moment would be generous at best. At the moment, they were just three children playing at being ninja, no inkling of the terrors of the real world, the terrors of the life of a shinobi, of _war._

 _And if they're lucky, they won't have to for some time,_ she reminded herself, content to observe her three charges. Haruno Sakura, a ninja not born to any clan, with pink hair, was fawning over Sasuke like most of the other girls. _Predictable,_ she thought, mentally reviewing what she knew of the girl. _High test scores, excels in academics, decent with kunai and shuriken, though scores poorly in Taijutsu and average in Ninjutsu. Struggles with Ninjutsu beyond the basics. Low chakra reserves, though her control in that area is superior. Possible future Genjutsu Master, Medical Ninja, or Infiltration Specialist/Assassin. Perfectionist. Obsession with Sasuke could impair her kunoichi training and distract her from what matters, making her a liability in the field._

And, speaking of Uchiha Sasuke …she shifted her gaze over to the boy, who was staring disinterestedly out the window, his chin resting on his hands, thoroughly ignoring the girls fawning over him, including his erstwhile teammate.

 _Uchiha Sasuke,_ she started up her analysis again. _Also excels in academics. High test scores. Top of his class. Rookie of The Year. Excellent scores in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, and above average in Genjutsu, though lower than the other two. Room for improvement. Slightly above average chakra reserves. Shuriken and kunai use, excellent. Has yet to activate Sharingan. Known to be self-centered, aloof and arrogant. Doesn't work well with others. Future Frontline fighter almost assuredly. Obsession with surpassing older brother. Additional possible liability in the field._

Which left only the third member of her wannabe team, and calling them a team at this point was a long shot. Sasuke could clearly care less about the other two, Sakura was obsessed with Sasuke, and the third member…well…she shifted over, taking in the final member of her team.

 _Hyuga Hinata. Heiress of the Hyuga Clan. Excellent Academics once again. Placed third overall in her class, beneath Sakura and Sasuke. Specializes in Taijutsu, though scored average in that area. Excellent chakra control. Has yet to awaken her Byakugan. Average chakra reserves. Shuriken and kunai use, weak. Crippling shyness and lack of self-confidence in the face of new challenges, and new people. Yet_ ANOTHER _possible liability in the field…Though she, perhaps, possesses the most potential for improvement of the three._

"It seems as though you have your work cut out for you," Kurama declared with a yawn.

 _"_ _Yeah,"_ she responded inwardly. It'd be strange to talk to him out loud around other people, even if most people already knew what she was. _"WE do. It's OUR team, remember? We are a team after all. Besides…why are you suddenly awake? Weren't you napping just now?"_

Kurama released a half-hearted growl in her head, and she resisted the urge to raise a hand to steady it, blinking away the aftereffects. "It's difficult to sleep with all the jabbering going on in your head, Kit. Or did you forget we share a mind more closely than ever now?"

She did roll her eyes then. _"No, of course not. How could I forget with you complaining about everything I do?"_ She gave him a mental smirk.

"I do not, ' _complain,'_ " he corrected her, annoyed. "I merely enlighten you to your shortcomings, and advise you when you are in error." He huffed, as if that settled everything.

She mentally rolled her eyes at him. " _I guess you must think that I'm, 'in error,' all the time then, huh?"_

Kurama's rumbling laughter was her answer. "Most times, Kit, yes."

She pouted at him, but felt him recede from her mind, going back to sleep, still chuckling.

"Stupid fox," she mouthed quietly to herself, before drawing her attention back to her prospective students. Putting two fingers in her mouth, she whistled sharply, drawing the attention of every head in the room, every student going silent and staring at her. "Hyuga, Haurno, Uchiha," she barked out, pointing at each of them in turn. "You're with me." She grinned. "Meet me on the roof." She pointed upwards, before shunshining away in a swirl of leaves, enjoying the shocked expressions and shouts of, "It's her!" and "Was that Uzumaki-sama?!" and "Konoha's Red Death! She was right here in front of us, in the flesh!" and "Lucky bastards got her for a Sensei!"

Of course there were also the cries of, "No way, I heard she's totally brutal! She failed sixty percent of all the teams that took her test!" and "You do know what's inside of her right? They say it's a monster!" "That's stupid! I-" But she was gone before she heard the rest of the conversation.

Now alone on the roof, she walked to the edge, hands in her pockets and stared out over the Leaf. She sighed. "Guess there're still some people who don't trust me, who think I'm a monster, even after everything." She let out a short, bitter laugh, shaking her head. "Wonder if Mom ever had to deal with this shit?" Then she shook her head, letting out a longer, more calming sigh, and tugging at her twin ponytails. _They're just kids,_ she reminded herself. _They don't really know any better. They probably just heard somebody talking about me, and are repeating it as kids do._

She stood quietly then, mood improving quickly with the bright morning sunshine blazing over the village, a smile spreading over her face. And it wasn't long, only a few minutes by her reckoning, until she heard the door open behind her, turning and watching her students file out, Sakura in the lead, bouncing eagerly around Sasuke, often turning her back to her and facing the boy. The Uchiha seemed as indifferent to her advances as ever, staring stoically forward as he walked, hands in his pockets. He was the very picture of disinterested, indifferent arrogance. And trailing timidly behind them, separating herself from the group, yet clearly wishing to be a part of it, was Hinata. She was wringing her hands together nervously, glancing every which way as if she was expecting some sort of ambush, her eyes darting back to keep track of Sasuke and Sakura's progress frequently.

Casually, Naruto leant against the metal railing, smiling at her students. "Welcome you three," she told them jovially. "Take a seat." She nodded towards the steps in front of them, watching as the children clomped forward, Sakura eagerly sitting herself next to Sasuke, the boy continuing to studiously ignore her, Hinata gingerly placing herself on the other side of Sakura.

She observed them for a moment, before speaking. "Welcome. I'm sure as you all know, my name is Uzumaki Naruto," she pointed to herself with a thumb. "And from today onwards, I'll be your Jonin Sensei…if…you can pass my test." She grinned maliciously, stuffing her hand back in to her pocket, enjoying the way they all shivered, even if Sasuke tried to play it off as if he didn't care what she had to say one way or the other. Sakura visibly swallowed, hands clenched in front of her chest, her eyes turning to huge saucers, and Hinata looked, unsurprisingly, like she might faint. "And looking at you all now," she glanced at each of them in turn. " I have to say, my first impression is…" They were all looking at her with bated breath, even Sasuke, though only out of the corner of his eye. She could still see the tension in him. "You're all pathetic," she declared, raising an index finger, and smiling widely, innocently at them.

There was s brief heartbeat's worth of silence before Sakura burst out in denial and shock. "Eeeeeehhhhhh!?" Her voice was practically a shriek, making Naruto want to stick her fingers in her ears. "But Uzumaki-sama, that's not fair! You've only just met us! You have no idea what any of us are capable of!" Hinata also looked as if she wanted to say something, but instead simply nodded her head in support, glancing between her teammates and Naruto herself, making little humming noises of agreement. Sasuke simply made a, "Tch," noise, and refused to look at any of them.

"But I have read your files," Naruto countered, crossing her arms. "And I've had a chance to observe you three, and from what I've seen…well…my original statement stands." Sakura opened her mouth, looking as if she was about to protest once again, but Naruto cut her off before she could. "Now, now, you'll all get a chance to prove me wrong soon enough." She raised a hand to stop the pink-haired Kunoichi from protesting just yet. Sakura closed her mouth, looking curious. Hinata and Sasuke were also looking at her, seeming interested. "But first, let's all take some time to get to know each other." She smiled at them widely. "Shall we?"

Sakura raised her hand, and Naruto nodded at her. "Get to know each other how, Uzumaki-sama?"

"Well, we should probably start with the basics," she declared. "I'll start, to give you an example. Like I said earlier, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm twenty six, and I like ramen, meat, my favorite color is orange, and I love training, sleeping in, and being a Konoha Shinobi. I dislike bullies, self-centered, and generally rude people," she glanced subtly at Sasuke, who didn't seem to notice, "most vegetables, and my ambition, my _dream_ really, is to succeed my father, Namikaze Minato as Hokage." She smiled brightly at Sakura. "Your turn Pinky." She winked.

The girl's face flushed a light pink, and she mouthed, "Pinky?" frowning, but was clearly putting some thought in to her response all the same. Naruto smiled. Perhaps there was hope for these three yet? Well…that remained to be seen now didn't it?

"Well, um," Sakura started uncertainly, alternating between looking at Sasuke and blushing as she kicked her feet. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm twelve, and um," she giggled again. "My likes are…" she glanced at Sasuke and blushed harder, giggling and stomping her feet again. "My dislikes…ummm…My favorite color is," more giggles. "My…my ambition…is…" She devolved in to giggling yet again. "Oh I dunno what to say!" She hid her face in her hands, and uttered a muffled, "Sorry Uzumaki-sama!" before giggling yet again.

Naruto closed her eyes and allowed herself a sigh. _Well isn't that just typical? So much for, 'there may be hope for them yet.'_

She opened her eyes, her smile back on her face. "Ok then. Hinata? Why don't you tell us about yourself?" She looked at the Hyuga girl, as did the others, and could see that the Heiress to the Hyuga clan was shocked to suddenly be the center of attention.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhh!?" She was clearly confused, and was looking between the eager, smiling, curious Sakura, and the barely looking at her, but still as curious, Sasuke, and the comforting smile Naruto had applied to her face, rapid-fire. Her mouth was wide open and her face was quickly turning red.

If Naruto didn't know any better, she could swear there was steam coming off of the poor girl. _She looks like a little teapot about to whistle._ She did her best to contain her laughter at the thought, the only visible sign of her amusement, the growing smile on her face.

"Eh, I-I-I," Hinata continued to stutter.

"Any time now Teapot," Naruto urged, with an inviting wave of her hand.

Hinata looked confused, her head tilting like a puppy trying to understand the world around it. "Eh? I-I-I…M-my name…my name is….H-hyuga Hinata a-and…ohhhh," the girl managed to stutter out before her eyes rolled up in to her head, her face darkening to a red Naruto hadn't thought the human body capable of reaching, and she fainted away, falling back on to the ground behind her, limbs akimbo.

Naruto let out a quiet sigh. _Two down, one to go,_ she lamented. _Hopefully short, dark and broody over there will be the saving grace for this so far pathetic display of Shinobi hopefuls…though who am I kidding, I know he most likely won't._

"Uhh, Uzumaki-sama?" Sakura's voice drew her attention, and she glanced over at her pink haired prospective student. She was looking somewhat concernedly at the passed out form of Hinata sprawled out on the ground. "Is…is Hinata-chan going to be alright?"

Naruto couldn't help the surprise she felt at the question, and allowed the corner of her mouth to turn up in to a smile. _How about that Pinky? So you actually_ do _notice more than just Sasuke. It's like you just remembered you're not the only two people on this team. Perhaps you're not completely hopeless after all…perhaps._ "Is she still breathing?" She raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Um," Sakura raised a finger to her chin, turning to glance down at her unconscious teammate, taking a moment to watch the rise and fall of the Hyuga's chest. She looked back up at Naruto. "Yes. Yes she's still breathing Uzumaki-sama." There was a small, uncertain smile on her face.

Naruto allowed her own smile to grow. "Well then, that's good. It means she's fine." The blonde-haired Jonin looked over to the third member of the team, who was currently glaring at his two female teammates with an expression of distaste, and she sighed internally once more. "Well Tootsie Pop, looks like it's your turn. What do you say? Wanna be the one that breaks the mold and actually accomplishes a simple task like an introduction?"

Sasuke's annoyed glare transferred to her, an eyebrow twitching. Clearly he didn't care for that nickname. Well he'd have to deal with it She smirked, raising an eyebrow at him, as if to say, "Well…get on with it will you?" He stared at her for a long moment, eyes narrowed as if in challenge, something she found hilarious. The little brat had no hope of winning any sort of challenge with her as he was now. His eyes fell away, his arms crossing petulantly, and he let out an annoyed, "Tch. Fine."

She couldn't help but smirk.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he muttered in annoyance. "I'm twelve. If I had a favorite color it would probably be black. My likes are none of anyone's business, not even yours. My dislikes are many and include spoiled people and annoying fangirls." He glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes briefly, (the pinkette, glancing away in a mixture of confusion and embarrassment, her cheeks blushing,) before refocusing on the older woman. "I have a multifaceted ambition. I seek to surpass my brother, proving myself the strongest shinobi in order to force my Father to acknowledge me as he does my brother, and see me as a worthy heir to the Uchiha Clan." He looked away once again. "That's it. Are we done now?"

She sighed internally once more. _A real_ stellar _team I've got here._ The young Jonin looked over her students: one passed out Hyuga, one nervous, fidgeting Haruno, and one brooding, self-centered Uchiha…And it was supposed to be her job to form these three in to a cohesive team…she had her work cut out for her that much was certain.

"Yeah," she told them casually. "We're done for now. Meet me tomorrow morning at Training Ground Three at 0600." She smirked. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast. One of you make sure to tell little Ms. Teapot there, yes?" She winked. "See ya." She Shunshined away in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

There was silence on the rooftop for long, awkward moments after their recently revealed Sensei vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving behind an unconscious Hyuga, a confused Haruno, and a pissed off Uchiha.

Said pissed off Uchiha was the first to break that silence, when he stood, growling, "Where does she get off, acting so high and mighty, giving us stupid nicknames, not taking anything seriously, treating us like we're toys?" He started pacing back and forth, swinging his arms in irritation, and Sakura's head turned back and forth in kind to follow his movements. "And then she just leaves?" He ground his teeth together. "Unacceptable. I am Uchiha Sasuke, and I will not be ignored nor looked down on…by anyone. Least of all some blonde bitch who only got where she is because the Hokage is her Father."

As shocked as she was, (after all this was the most she had heard Sasuke speak outside of answering the occasional question in class,) and as dreamy as even his irritated voice was, Sakura couldn't help but be shocked at the vitriol that was pouring from the incensed Uchiha's mouth. She couldn't just stay silent, when all that was directed at someone she looked up to so much. Uzumaki-sama was a kunoichi she aspired to emulate after all. She was a war hero, a legend among shinobi, and a pathfinder amongst kunoichi. Stories were told not only of her great strength in combat, but of her large heart, her compassion, her selflessness, and intelligence, and now, to be lucky enough to get the woman as her own instructor? It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and one Sakura planned on taking full advantage of.

"Sasuke-kun," she spoke, unable to keep the shock and disappointment out of her voice. The dark-haired ninja's head whipped around to face her, and he halted his pacing, staring unblinking at her with those onyx eyes of his. She swallowed, unable to help being a little bit intimidated by her crush's unyielding gaze. She swallowed audibly. "You shouldn't talk about Uzumaki-sama like that." Her chin raised, she attempted to look as confident as possible, even as her fists clenched atop her knees, and her body trembled.

"She's a highly skilled and highly respected kunoichi. She's famous. They say her strength rivals that of the Legendary Sannin." She looked at Sasuke intensely, attempting to show him how serious the matter was through her eyes. "She and her Father, Namikaze Minato practically singlehandedly won the Battle of Kannabi Bridge during the war, where her Mother was killed. Together, they were responsible for the deaths of several thousand Stone Shinobi, and destroyed the bridge, leading to the end of the war. Though many of the details of the events that took place there are still highly classified, it's said that the death of her Mother, Uzumaki Kushina, awakened a great power within Uzumaki-sama, which she used to help end the war alongside her Father, and led to her moniker, 'Konoha's Red Death.' Afterwards, she took her Mother's name as a way to honor her, and of keeping her memory alive."

There was silence after her declaration, Sasuke simply crossing his arms and staring at her, seeming unimpressed. "So what? It's like I said. She's been riding on her father's coattails her whole life. I don't need someone who's fame comes from others as my Sensei." With a huff, he turned and walked to the edge of the roof, prompting Sakura to jump to her feet.

"Sasuke-kun," she shouted. "Where are you going?!" Her face portrayed her distress as he turned to look back at her.

"To Hokage-sama," he declared in obvious irritation. "To request a team transfer." With that he turned once more, clearly prepared to leap away.

Frantic, Sakura spoke up again. "But what about Hinata-chan?!" She briefly turned to glance at the still catatonic Hyuga.

"Tch," the Uhchiha replied callously. "I don't care what happens to her. You deal with it." Idly he waved a hand at her.

Shocked, she was silent for a millisecond, as her brain struggled to process the information it'd been given. "D-don't you care about either of us? We're your teammates now after all," she practically pleaded.

Sasuke barked out a short, humorless laugh, looking over his shoulder at her, a cruel expression on his face. "Teammates? No. You're both just stepping-stones on my path to greatness…and not for too much longer at that. Get used to it. It's all you'll ever be in life." Then, with a wicked grin, he was gone, disappearing quickly over the rooftops, leaving behind a thoroughly shocked Sakura, feeling the sting of tears building up behind her eyes, yet refusing to let them fall, even as her lip trembled, and she took great, heaving breaths.

She couldn't understand it. Sasuke-kun had always been rather distant and quiet, but he had never been downright cruel and dismissive to _that_ level before…or at least she had never seen it, and it had never been directed at her before. _Well,_ she thought sullenly to herself. _So much for trying to impress Sasuke-kun with your knowledge. Good job idiot. He hates you now. Or maybe…he always did, and was just really good at hiding it?_

 _CHA!_ "Inner" Sakura shouted in rebuttal. _ARROGANT, RUDE, SELF-ABSORBED BASTARD! I'LL THROTTLE 'IM!_

The other part of her couldn't help but be scandalized at such a thought, the mere thought of bringing harm to her precious Sasuke-kun, which would have been absolutely unthinkable just hours ago. Hell, even a few _minutes_ ago, it would have been just as equally unthinkable.

 _Maybe Sasuke-kun is just having an off day,_ she thought desperately, trying to rationalize the behavior she had just seen displayed towards both herself and Hinata-chan. _Right._ She nodded. _Anybody could get testy if they were having a bad day…right…right?_ Sighing, and shaking her head, even as she slumped over to try and wake the Hyuga Heiress, she knew as well as anyone that, that was complete and utter bullshit. _Well Sakura, your idol thinks you're pathetic, and your crush sees you and your teammate as, 'mere stepping stones to his greatness.'_ "This is definitely not what I imagined my first day as a ninja would be like," she mumbled, wiping at her misty eyes with the heels of her hands.

* * *

From her hiding place, observing her Genin, Naruto shook her head, sighing as well. After what she had just witnessed, it was going to take a lot to improve her opinion of her erstwhile team, Sasuke in particular. She frowned. Kids could be cruel, she knew this, but the exchange she had witnessed between the Uchiha and the Haruno went beyond normal cruelty. It was extremely concerning for the young Jonin, and she resolved to have a chat with her father, and Fugaku-sama later, in order to determine the best course of action. This would not stand, not one bit.

"I _really_ have my work cut out for me," she declared quietly, before vanishing once more. After all, she was a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, and there was work to be done.

* * *

A/N: Well I had a lot of fun with this one! Question for all of you: Should I continue this, or leave it as a one shot? I have more ideas to make this in to a multi-chapter but as I'm working on so many other stories at the moment, even if I do decide to continue, it may be a while before I can get around to it. Either way, Reviews, Follows and Favorites are all appreciated and encouraged as always! Enjoy!


End file.
